The Lovers' Day
by Jess J
Summary: Valentine's Day request ficlet. MichaelSelene. Those were happy times, times he could make himself think of while Valentine’s Day passed by, and the next day he would try to make himself forget. This time, he wasn’t in his apartment, he didn’t have


Author's note: Another fic written for a friend, this time it had to be Valentine's Day, angsty, but kind of sweet at the end. And it had to be Michael/Selene. So, here is the finished product, after getting my friend's ok. Now this mentions Michael's fiancé, who is talked about in the novelization, I actually did not make up that part. Hope ya'll enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Michael, Selene, or anybody else. Anything else. It all belongs to Sony and Danny McBride and Kevin Grevioux and Len Wiseman, etc. Please do not sue me. Savvy?

**************************

****

THE LOVERS' DAY

February fourteenth. Valentine's Day. A day when lovers celebrated their feelings, when new love could begin, and when children could make cut-out hearts and ask their crush to be their valentine.

Michael Corvin wanted to hate it. He wanted to make the day go away, make the memories of fond, warm Valentine's Days with Samantha leave him alone and just forget he had ever had a valentine, but lost her.

But he didn't hate it. He remembered last Valentine's. He remembered just sitting in his apartment, looking at all his pictures of her, of them together, reliving the past. The good Valentine's Days they'd had before, before he lost her. He had been almost happy, thinking of the times he had gotten her roses, pinkish, with a bit of red as well. He had recalled her bright smile when she saw them, lighting up her face. He had almost smiled himself when he remembered how much she loved going for a carriage ride in the evening of the lovers' holiday.

Those were happy times, times he could make himself think of while Valentine's Day passed by, and the next day he would try to make himself forget. This time, he wasn't in his apartment, he didn't have his pictures or trinkets of hers to look at.

He had a pack of lycans looking to him for guidance, lost now, Lucian's death leaving them vulnerable and leaderless. Now they had turned to him, seeking for him to take Lucian's place. They had seen what he had become, what Lucian had sought to become but instead created. They knew he had the strength of their alpha in him. And so, he had his family. Savage immortals that were sometimes more human than many people he had known.

He had Selene, a Death Dealer, cold, distant, and unwavering in her stoic nature. She was the only one he could trust it seemed, and he did not even really know why. She was silent for the most part, and when she did speak, she was like a military leader, a soldier still. Acting as though unaware of her femininity or beauty, Selene was his one constant and rock now, his savior and his sire.

Selene was a warrior and a traitor to her people, now having to seek refuge among those that she had dedicated her life to destroying, their deaths giving her the only pleasure she could feel until finding out it had all been in vain.

He looked over at her, lying on the make shift bed in their room. The lycans had believed them to be mates, and had given them both Lucian's old room. They had bowed to Selene, accepting her after witnessing Viktor's slaying and seeing Michael's closeness to her. Michael himself did find himself thinking of her that way, mostly when in hybrid form. Then it was he who was protective, he who was in command for even she had shown slight fear of his bestial form and strength.

But right now, he was just Michael, just a grieving, ordinary man who wanted nothing more than to be able to celebrate the holiday again. His only problem was, his supposed mate was reserved and closed, so different from Samantha he couldn't even think of comparing them.

He walked closer to the prone figure on the ground, her alabaster skin, so pale against the black of her hair and her clothes, was even paler in the subterranean lair. In sleep, her grim expression was gone, her face soft and actually, truly feminine. She was like that with him sometimes. Rarely, but he could remember a few times when she had let him see her without the frozen barrier.

Michael wondered what she would say if he woke her, if he told her he wanted to, for just one day, call her his mate, claim her as his own and be able to have a lover until the day was passed. He wondered if she would glare, if she would shrug him off and turn away. Or if she would allow him this one, small boon.

Had she ever celebrated this day? Did they have it whenever she was turned, did they celebrate it at all if they did? She would never have celebrated it afterwards. No, it seemed that as soon as he bit her, Viktor took away all her innocence, molded her into the perfect warrior.

In his eyes, the perfect daughter, foolproof and safe from ever making the same mistakes Sonja had, from ever falling into the snare of a lycan. Viktor had tried so hard to keep Selene from following in Sonja's footsteps he had never taken into account what he was destroying.

Or what he was creating.

Michael turned away, closing his eyes as memories came to him unbidden. This time not of Samantha, this time it was Sonja. He could feel Lucian's pain, love, loss, and rage. He could feel the helplessness, the despair of being forced to watch her beautiful face burn to ash right in front of his eyes. Michael remembered when he himself had felt that agony. Of being able to do nothing but watch the life fade away from the woman he loved. Now he had both pains, he had both losses to carry.

But he had Selene as well. He had someone seemingly so cold, but had risked everything she had once believed in to save him, to make him what he now was. She had saved him from her own sire, from her savior and murderer. She was the most important thing to him now, and he was truthfully all she had.

Eyelids fluttered open, revealing dark green eyes. Vaguely reminiscent of another's love he remember too well. She stared up at him as he kneeled beside her, his own eyes watching hers with open curiosity. He was normally afraid to give her such a look, worried it would make her push him away even further. But not now, the day was making him bolder.

"Do you know the date?" he asked her softly.

Selene nodded, then her eyes it up with realization. She looked at him, now curious herself. "Why do you care for the holiday?" she asked him softly. "Michael, it has no value, no real point," she told him but he cut her off, placing a hand over her mouth.

"It does, Selene, it does. For lovers, it has meaning, for those who wish to find love it has meaning, and for those who have it in any form, it does," he explained. "For those who have had it, and may yet have it again," he took his hand away, staring her straight in the eye, "it does. This day, it does have meaning."

Selene closed her eyes, sighing. "We are not humans, we are not lovers," she told him, sounding almost like a mother trying to explain to a child why he could not go to a party on a school night. "It is best you forget about these customs, we are at war."

"But not today," he replied firmly. "Today, we are safe, we have run far away from Ordoghaz, we have the sunlight to guard as, we have the pack to warn us if any intruders come around," he continued. "All I ask is that you let me have one day, just one day, to pretend you love me, and that you have no regrets about what you did."

Selene looked away, another sigh escaping her lips. "Michael, I," she started, but a knock on the door cut her off this time. She nodded towards it, telling Michael he had to answer it.

Resignation in his eyes, he stood, holding his head high only for show, only because he was alpha to the pack and therefore they bowed their heads to him, never him bowed around them. He opened the door, seeing Erik waiting for him.

"The scout group has returned, sir, and they have news of possible plans of actions by the bloods, er, vampires," he corrected himself, remembering Selene, and Michael's own distaste for the nickname given to her kind.

"Thank you, Erik," Michael replied. "Go and tell them I will be down quickly." He waited for the lycan underling to bow and walk off, then closed the door, sighing himself now. He turned and saw Selene was up, her hand holding his shirt out to him. He reached over and took it from her, swiftly putting it on. "Are you coming with me?" he asked her.

Selene nodded, but before he could turn and walk back over to the door, she had taken a hold of his hand, lacing her fingers around his. A chaste kiss fell on the corner of his mouth, and Michael stared down at Selene.

"I don't want you to stop being human," she stated simply, her expression soft. Eyes, pale and blue now, told him she was giving him his wish. Her demeanor told him she would say no more, but she had given him enough.

Perhaps next year, he truly would have a mate for Valentine's Day.


End file.
